The Many Lovers of Sir Gwaine
by Donutfoundation
Summary: "Come now Gwaine," Percival said. "We all know you have your fair share of lovers. Tell us about them all my good friend." The knights leaned in closer, wanting to hear the story as well. "If you insist," Gwaine chuckled. "But if that is so then this will be one long night." GwainexOCs
1. Chapter 1

**"How many of those can you drink?" Merlin laughed. The knights and Merlin were enjoying a rare night off given to them by King Arthur but they all knew his wife, Guinevere was probably the one who persuaded him into letting them have the night off. Either that or she had seduced him into her bed. Ah, young love. **

**"Plenty enough my friend," Gwaine smirked as he drank another tankard of mead. Merlin laughed joyously and drank one as well, knowing full well that nights like this were rare. Very rare. **

**A waitress walked past the table of knights and gave Percival a flirtatious look, which didn't go by Gwaine. **

**"Did you see her Percival! Quite a beauty! If you don't go after her then I will!" he laughed as the other knights joined along with him.**

**"He's right Percival, Gwaine always snatches the pretty ones," Elyan said. **

**"I still don't know how he does it," Sir Leon grumbled. **

**"You're just jealous Leon," Gwaine teased.**

**"Come now Gwaine," Percival said. "We all know you have your fair share of lovers. Tell us about them all my good friend."**

**The knights leaned in closer, wanting to hear the story as well.**

**"If you insist," Gwaine chuckled. "But if that is so then this will be one long night." **

Chapter One: Marcella

She was a beauty. Gwaine was only the age of 16 when he met her. He would call her his "first love" but at the time he didn't even think things like that existed. She lived in Caerleon when there was still some "hope" in Gwaine's family, but since his father died there never really was much hope for him.

Marcella was sitting under a tree wearing a light cream colored dress that complimented her sun kissed skin. Her dark waves his her face and she was busying herself with a book. If Gwaine could remember correctly it was a book of poetry written by the King of Caerleon himself for his wife, Queen Annis when he still courted her under his earlier reign. At the time, Gwaine didn't understand how Marcella had even gotten a copy of the book but he didn't bother question it.

Gwaine had seen her around town a few times. She was usually with a bunch of men, which Gwaine assumed to be her love interests or just some big men she seduced from the tavern. They were always the same. Big men with no brains as Gwaine assumed. But he promised himself that he'd be different.

He approached her with an award winning smile. She didn't even look up at hi from her book.

"Hello," Gwaine started.

Finally she looked up at him and when her golden eyes met him, he knew right away that she'd caught him in her trap. Sometimes, he still dreams about that very day they met. Not any other memories or good times they had, but just that moment, just that look.

"Hello," she spoke. Her voice was loud and confident, as if she owned the air they were both breathing.

"You look lonely," Gwaine chuckled.

"And you look bothersome. Go away." And just like that she was back to reading.

"Hey now, who are you to tell me what to do?" Gwaine challenged her.

Marcella looked up from her book again and was just about to say something back but quickly stopped herself. "I-I am sorry good sir. I don't have the authority."

Gwaine smiled. "It's no problem."

"Oh but it is. I've been so disrespectful to another noble."

"Well I can assure you that I am no noble. I used to be but that was a long time ago," Gwaine sighed, memories of his father coming home and telling him great tales and adventures came back to him just briefly.

"You most certainly look like one," she mused.

"Do I now?" Gwaine laughed.

"Yes you do. A sword in hand and ready to go."

"I am dirty milady. Besides this is the only sword I own at the moment. I'm thinking of going away for a while."

For the first time Marcella smiled directly at him and leaned closer to his body. "Well then I guess it is up to me to persuade you to stay, good sir."

Gwaine smirked and shrugged. "Persuade me you may milady but alas it won't change a thing."

"Well luckily for you good sir I am very persuasive."

And after that moment Gwaine knew he would be lost in those golden eyes. They hit off immediately. Just a few minuets after that moment she started reading him poetry. She told him of the book and how rare it was that she got it, though she never did tell him how she did at the moment. Gwaine thought nothing of it though. He was smitten by her. He was almost foolish enough to call it love, but he persuaded himself that it was nothing of the sort.

Marcella was right. She was very persuasive. Gwaine stayed home much to the surprise of his mother and sister. At first, it was all just seduction. She was a little plaything Gwaine liked to flirt with and at the same time Marcella thought herself clever for playing around with Gwaine's mind. Manipulating him. But they both knew that Gwaine had the upper hand at some point in their courtship. After all he was still 16 and so was she.

Marcella flaunted her "men" around in front of Gwaine and in return he would flaunt the woman and mere childish girls their age who he had flirted with.

"Why do you do it?" Marcella asked him one day at the market where they walked down together.

"Do what?"

"Flirt with other girls."

"Well why not? It's not like I'm in a relationship he retorted as he bought an two oranges. One for him and one for her, that was their "ritual."

As he reached out his hand to give her the orange she took it and threw it right back at him.

"HEY!" Gwaine snarled. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Is there a need to be with others when you have me!?" she sneered. "Pathetic," she spat as she walked away with her "men" suddenly guarded by her side.

"Well is there a need for big men with no brains when you have me!" he yelled after her. In exchange, one of those "big men with no brains" let him bathe with the pigs.

After their fight Gwaine had packed up and moved away. His mother cried for hours as his sister tried comforting him, which also led to her yelling. Things had been bad at home for a long time now and Gwaine was just turning 17 in three days. Finally, in the middle of the night Gwaine's mother accepted his departure and gave him a new sword for his birthday, a golden ring that was his father's, and a dragon scale necklace with his family crest. He said his goodbyes the next day and had a brief little fight with his sister, but they made up eventually and said their goodbyes as well. Then after that, he was off.

Marcella thought about Gwaine the night of their fight. She knew she was out of term. He could do whatever pleased him. After all she never asked for a relationship with Gwaine. She liked playing with his head, even though he had her heart. But it couldn't be. She knew that. But did he? No, of course not. He could never know the truth. She wasn't sure if it would break him but surely her heart would break.

The next day Marcella went out and bought a custom made sword for Gwaine. She asked one of her "men" to make it for her. The day after that she showed up at his house to deliver his present.

Eldya, Gwaine's older sister by five years who Marcella had never met but heard many stories from answered the door. She looked like what Gwaine had told her. Dark brown hair that was straight and short, the length of her neck. She had Gwaine's eyes, and was surprisingly pretty for what Gwaine had described as an old toad.

"Yes? May I help you?" Eldya asked, her face very blank and her voice cold and intimidating. Perhaps Gwaine hadn't told Eldya about her.

"Y-yes. I'm Marcella. Is Gwaine around?"

"No you just missed him."

"Oh," Marcella said, disappointed. "Well can you tell me where I can find him?" She asked with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"I would if I knew," Eldya sighed. "Gwaine's run off to who knows where."

And as Eldya shut the door on Marcella's face, all hope that had reached her eyes once was now gone.

**_2 years later..._**

Gwaine's mother had been sick. Eldya tried her best to take care of her, but it just wasn't enough anymore. One day a man came to their house telling them of her brother's debt at a tavern a few kingdoms from where they where. Eldya sighed, but gave the man most of the gold coins they had to pay off Gwaine's debt. In return the man told Gwaine about his mother's illness and he set off for Caerleon immediately.

The next time Eldya opened the door, she saw her brother who upon seeing his face, slapped him hard. "MOTHER IS SICK AND YOU GO AROUND DRINKING! YOU STUPID BOY YOU'RE NOT EVEN AN ADULT YET. STOP TRYING TO GROW UP AND GET OVER YOURSELF GWAINE AND LOOK AT WHAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

They fought for hours until a crash of a broken vase woke their mother up. She told her children not to worry about her. Gwaine claimed that he would stay as long as he needed her, and so he did. His mother got better with time. Eldya and Gwaine actually seemed to get along after a while.

One day his mother needed water so Gwaine went down to the market to go collect some, and maybe buy them dinner with the coins he earned for helping the town's blacksmith.

As he bought dinner he saw a stack of oranges and smiled at the memory of him and Marcella. As he was about to leave he then saw _her_. She wasn't dressed in her regular dress, but in a more royal dark blue dress that looked nothing like the Marcella he knew before. Her hair was in tight ringlets around her face, unlike the natural dark waves that Gwaine like to toy around with at his youth. Looking closer he noticed that she didn't have those men around her anymore, but just one man. He was the king and queen's son, Prince Edward.

Prince Edward held her hand and led her around the market, this time with guards following them. Gwaine didn't know how to feel when he saw Marcella, was he sad? Mad? Distressed? He didn't know. To this day he didn't know how he truly felt. It was all just too much for him. He hadn't thought of her in so long. Why now? It was at that moment that Marcella looked at him. Her golden eyes met his and for that brief moment she thought of the day they first met, under that tree and the accomplishment she felt when she knew she has persuaded him to stay in Caerleon. But she was also the reason he left.

She discreetly slipped away from Prince Edward as he spoke to other villagers. She found her way into Gwaine's arms. Immediately upon breathing the same air as him again she ran into his arms. She could smell the water of the river where he bathed on, and he could smell pine and lavender, a smell he wasn't used to on her.

"Meet me at my old town home in my chambers. You know how to get there," she whispered in his ear then forced herself out of her arms and ran back to her prince before anyone could see her.

Gwaine didn't know what he'd do. Should he go see her? Maybe. After all he was acting like a child when he left just because they had fought. But it hurt either way.

He met her at her chambers of her old town house late at night. She was waiting for a while, and her hair was in it's usual dark waves he had seen it in the past.

"Gwaine," she breathed.

"Marcella. Long time no see," he spoke quietly.

"W-where have you been?" she asked, still not moving from the chair she sat in while he stood next to her window.

"Everywhere really. Many taverns."

"So you've been having fun?" she smiled softly.

"Yeah," Gwaine laughed for the first time in a long time. "You can say that."

It happen all too fast for either one of them to grasp it. She was kissing him and he kissed her back. It was the first time they kissed. He had flirted with her in the past and teased her numerously, but never had their lips met until that day.

Wild kisses were left everywhere and that night on her bed, he made love to her. It was pure bliss.

"You aren't a virgin," Gwaine said after their love making, a bit disappointed that he couldn't have her first.

"No," she cried quietly.

"So what are you now? The whore to the prince?"

Marcella jumped out of the bed and covered herself with the sheets, leaving Gwaine naked on the bed.

"HEY!" he yelled.

"He is my husband Gwaine!" she sobbed uncontrollably. "I've been engaged to him since we first met. That is how I got the poetry book, that is why I always had those men around me! They were hired to guard me around Gwaine! That is why!"

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Gwaine's voice was hurt. It was crystal clear that even if he claimed he didn't love her, he was truly hurt.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth," she cried out. "I loved you so much. I still do." She covered herself in her sheets and stood next to her chair as sobs filled her throat.

Gwaine shook his head in disgust and got dressed quickly. Without a single glance back he walked out of her chambers and out of her life forever.

Marcella never saw Gwaine again. She was the perfect wife to Prince Edward. She was Princess Marcella. Nobody knew of her affair with sir Gwaine. When Gwaine's mother died, she payed her respects but found out by Eldya that Gwaine had already stopped by for her proper burial and left as soon as possible. Years later Marcella bore Edward children, two sons and three girls. The woman of Caerleon envied her. She had the perfect marriage. A doting husband who never took a mistress, five beautiful children who she loved very much, a great home, and a royal family.

Nobody knew what boiled just underneath the surface. She hid her emotions very well for all of these years. One day however, a few months after King Caerleon's death and Queen Annis' truce with king Arthur, the Queen Annis spoke of King Arthur's knights. So brace, so noble, she claimed them to be the best knights in the face of the earth.

There were four she spoke the most fondly of however.

Sir Elyan, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, and Sir _Gwaine_.

* * *

**Whew. That was the longest I've written in a long time. Please review they mean a lot to me and keep me going (: I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think about the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Alvina part 1

"**How many?" Percival asks.**

"**How many what?" Gwaine asks, clearly confused.**

"**Drinks. How many drinks have you had tonight?"**

"**Clearly not enough my friend," he chuckles as he takes another swig of mead. **

"**Tell us more Gwaine," Leon pursues. "Who is lucky lady number two?" he slurs. Obviously Sir Leon was drunk. The surprisingly good right hand knight to king Arthur was finally letting loose.**

"**The next one was quite a charmer alright. That's because she was one."**

"**Like...magic?" Merlin presses.**

"**Yes."**

**The knights all lean in close and this time, Merlin especially.**

"**Let me tell you all of a young lady named Alvina."**

It is a year after the incident with Marcella. Gwaine is still going around from tavern to tavern. He does not mention the doubts that lie deep within his heart. He does not mention the loss he has felt for Marcella. Usually, Gwaine was say that the next woman to corss his path-literally, was his first love. But that would be a lie. Alvina was a sorceress. A charmer to be exact. She charmed men to get their secrets and Gwaine would have to deal with that for the rest of his days.

He was walking around one day with his sword in hand and his hair tousled. His eyes had the wicked gleam in them that told you he was up to something. The sun shone wherever he was that day. He didn't know where he was exactly. Perhaps it was another town. You see Gwaine had traveled far, far away from home and the towns all mixed into each other. Gwaine barley even kept track as to where he was. It all seemed to blend and it all didn't seem to matter to him either.

Gwaine was just enjoying the beautiful sunlight. It had rained hard that week and Gwaine was sick of the rain. He was sick of it all. He was still a young man after all and had many opportunities that lied ahead of him. Then one day it hit him. Or crossed him. Whatever.

WHACK!  
A woman bumped into Gwaine and she happened to be carrying art supplies. Ports and barrels filled with colorful liquid splashed the two people all over which earned a scared scream from the woman and a frustrated groan from Gwaine.

"Aye, next time you better watch where your,-"

Gwaine stopped as he peaked up at the beauty before him. A woman all covered in red, blue, and green mush stared blankly at Gwaine with a slight smirk toying on her pink lips. Her pale skin contrasted with her pale blonde hair and her grey eyes weren't the dull ones you would usually see but instead they were the color of a storm. A grey, beautiful, manipulating storm.

"H-hi," Gwaine spoke up, surprised that he even found his own voice.

"Hello," the beautiful creature spoke.

After a while Gwaine hadn't spoken but instead he just marveled at the beauty before him.

"Excuse me? But can you move out of my way? Some of us need to get places, yeah?" the woman finally said. She was clearly annoyed of the young man before her.

"Oh, y-yes! Why yes of course!" Gwaine said as he stumbled past her.

She picked up the remainder of her barrel and left the broken pots down of the ground, not even bothering to clean it up.

"Thank you," she says softly and breezes past Gwaine who is still in shock at the beautiful woman she just saw.

"Wait!" he calls out as he realizes that she is leaving him.

She turns around and eyes him carefully.

"Yes?"

"What is your name fairest lady?" he finally seems to find his voice.

The woman smiles fondly at him. He notices the mischievous gleam in her eyes as she tilts her head slightly to one side, allowing her blonde locks to receive the rays of the sun. She squints her eyes ever so slightly as the sun reaches them, then they go back to normal, maybe even wider than he had thought possible.

"My name is Alvina."  
"Alvina," he bows as she giggles into her palm. "I am Gwaine."

"Nice to meet you sir Gwaine," she bows respectfully, mimicking his actions.

"I am no sir, my fair maiden."

"Oh I have a feeling that you shall be destined for greatness," she says. Then with that she walks away. No further explanation. Nothing more, nothing less.

Gwaine stares after the woman as she sways her hips and her blonde hair touches her back, softly, he'd like to think. She carries the barrel and he notices the strain on her arms as she does so. Running up to her, he grabs her shoulder.

"Yes sir Gwaine?" she does not look surprised to see him.

"Allow me to help you fair maiden."

She smirks as she drops the barrel into his ever bearing hands.

"I thought you'd never offer," she smiles and the two walk side by side together, continuing down the road.

"What is your reason for carrying these supplies? They certainly are heavy but you didn't seem to have any trouble carrying them before when I first bumped into you."

"Yes well perhaps the reason why I am so sore and cannot carry it as well is because I _had_ bumped into you," she points out.

"Ah yes," Gwaine grins.

"You seem very eager to help," Alvina says in a cheery voice.

"Always here to serve the pretty ladies."

"And the ugly ones?"

"What ugly one?" he laughs and she does too. Her laughter sounds like bells and suddenly Gwaine forgets that he is alone in this town which he does not know the name of and that all ties he has with those in his old home are over with. This woman is beautiful, smart, _and_ witty. She was perfect.

"What say you sir Gwaine? Why did you chose to help me anyways? You could have just let me go and have me carry these by myself."

"What kind of man would I be if I did that?"

"I guess...not a good one."

"Exactly."

"You are a young man," she points out.

"And you, a young woman."

"Yes I suppose I am," Alvina sighs.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing at all. I am just tired of being young that is all."

"You sound as if you are sick of it."  
"I am very sick of it. My knowledge has grown over the years. I know many things that I'd rather not know of."

"Like?"  
"Your predicament."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you are smitten by me. You cannot hide it. It will not end the way you would like it too. There are many things that will not end the way you would like it to."  
"I understand that. And I will not deny that fact that I fancy you my fair maiden."

"Oh no," Alvina gasps as she stops in her tracks. Gwaine stops with her.

"What is the matter?" he asks as he puts down the barrel to the side of them.

"I feel as if the predicament for myself will not end so well either," she whispers as she moves closer to the young man.

"How so?" Gwaine asks as he moves forward as well. They are now within an inch from each other.

"Because of this," she breaths and seals the space between them with a chaste kiss.

The kiss is soft and sweet. It lasts for at least five seconds before Alvina breaks away quickly and gives him a sly smile.

"Carry my barrel good sir and let us continue on our journey."

Gwaine gasps and chuckles. He cannot believe the woman in front of him. Hurriedly, he takes the barrel to the side of him and picks it up as he matches Alvina's pace and the two carry on down the road.

"You never answered my question as to why you needed this barrel and those artistic supplies."

"Must I?"

"I am carrying this barrel around for you and you do owe me."

"But I just kissed you. Is that not enough?"  
"I suppose so. For now," Gwaine declares.

"For now," Alvina silently agrees.

Gwaine ends up taking Alvina's barrel and Alvina to an abandoned church. Alvina places the supplies in front of the door and then leaves with Gwiane tagging along beind her.

"Still following me good sir?"

"I cannot help it. Oh, how you tempt me temptress."

"You must get away," Alvina warns him. "I am no good for you."

"Nay, I think that is the other way around."

"Please leave me be good sir. I must go bathe in the water now that my dress is ruined."

"I completely forgot about that. Your beauty must hide the stains so well."

"There is a lot of things you can hide with young age," she sighs.

"Like?"

"Scars."

And with those words Alvina leaves and walks off. This time, Gwaine does not feel the need to disturb her. Instead he walks the opposite direction back to the church. It is his the anniversary of his father's death. Instead of drinking to get his mind off of things, he decides to pray instead.

The next time Gwaine sees Alvina she is at the tavern a week later, reading a book as she sits alone in the back where all of the big, sweaty, and muscular men sit. Gwaine makes his way towards her and grins when she sees him.

Rolling her eyes, Alvina flips the pages of her bok and does not look up at him at all once she has seen him. "Yes good sir? I suppose you need something from me?"

"Actually I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Which is basically what I said. Exactly it actually. Go on," she says in a bored tone. The sunlight that streams through the windows shine on her hair, making her look stunning.

"I need you to come with me and help me paint something. Perhaps we may have a messenger deliver it."

"Do you have enough money to deliver a messenger from Rochstead to Caerleon?"

"Yes!" Gwaine says defensively. "And h-how did you know that I was f-from Caerleon?"

Alvina looks panicked for a second but it quickly disappears. "You told me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes. Yes you did." For a moment there Gwaine swears that he can see Alvina's already golden eyes turn even more golden than they already are and he is curious as to what is going on. Suddenly something comes over him. A memory of him telling Alvina about Caerleon. Quickly he changes the subject. "So we are in Rochstead?"

She raises a brow at him. "I thought you knew."

"No actually I didn't."

"What a shame."

Alvina closes her book and stares at Gwaine with much confidence as she could muster. This was a lot. "Fine. I shall help you. Meet me by the river banks tomorrow. Goodbye good sir."

Alvina left quickly yet gracefully and Gwaine thanks the heavens that he was getting alone time with the beautiful Alvina the next day.

"So...what are we doing here exactly?" Alvina asks as she looks up completely bewildered at the trees. The sun's shade peaked out from the trees and basked on Avlina as Gwaine stared in awe at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"We're going to paint," he answers her question and takes his place near the rocks. A river is behind him, flowing in a clam and soothing way.

"Paint what?"

"The river, the trees, the whole landscape really."

"What a shame. I though I'd be painting you," she smirks as she takes her place and sets up her supplies.

"Only if you want to darling," Gwaine winks.

"Do _not_ calling me darling," she fake glares at him.

"Alright darling. Now lets get to work!"

"You really shouldn't test my patience sir Gwaine. Do not call me darling and I'll work at my own pace thank you."

"You really are a bossy woman," Gwaine says as he lies down on the rocks and watches the river float on by him.

"I know," Alvina whispers and that is the last thing Gwaine hears before he falls into a deep slumber.

"W-where are I?" Gwaine mumbles as he rubs his eyes. Vision finally engulfs him as he sees that he is no longer at the river side with Alvina but rather in a cave. He is wet too.

"Ugh! Alvina!" Gwaine hollers.

"Yes?" she squeaks as she enters the cave with two logs in hand. How that woman managed to do that made Gwaine wonder. He'd get his answer soon enough.

"Where are we?" Gwaine demands as takes off his shirt. The cold breeze swishes by his naked torso but he does not mind. It is just a bit windy after all and much better than the wet shirt he had on. He notices then that Alvina is wet as well.

"Did we go for a swim?" Gwaine teases.

"_You_ didn't. I did, sadly."

"What?"  
"You fell into the river and I had to save you!"

"No..."  
"Yes! Now do something useful and help me start a fire," Alvina snaps.

"Why are we in a cave?"  
"Just because..."  
"It's rather dark in here."

"I know Gwaine now please just shut up and help me with the fire."

"Okay don't be so snappy!" Gwaine says with his hands held up in submission. He carefully placed the logs on the ground and away form Alvina's prying hands and starts a fire.

"You're really good at this," Alvina says.  
"Yes I guess I am," Gwaine smiles fondly at her.

For the first time in a long time Alvina smiles back at him and pushes her wet blonde hair behind her ear. "Are you alright? Do you need anything else?"

"No. Are you? You're wet too."

"I'll be fine," Alvina rolls her eyes.

"Where are your supplies? Where is the picture."

"I finished it already."

"That was quick."

"Yes it was. The supplies are all used up so I discarded them before you fell into the river."

"Then what about the painting?"

"It's safe."

"Where?"

"Just trust me!" Alvina sighs. "It is safe Gwaine do not worry."

"Thank you," he says in gratitude.

"You're welcome."

The two huddle closer to each other as the fire warms them up. The cold air swooshes by and they can hear the howling of wolves and even crickets here and there. They can still hear the river's current splash against the rocks and each other. It created a calm environment between them.

"There's a full moon out tonight," Gwiane comments.  
"Yes I've heard."  
"Would you like to go look at it?"  
"No thank you. I'd rather not. I'm more of a day person you see the moon doesn't do any good to me at all," she says in a hushed tone as if somebody might hear them conspiring.

"I like the moon."

"I don't," she says in a sad voice.

"You're very secretive," Gwaine chuckles.

"What do you think of magic?" Alvina asks, serious now. No trace of humor lights her eyes.

"Well I know that it's outlawed in many kingdoms. Camelot especially."

"What if I told you that I had magic?"

"Well...I don't know what I'd say. Do you?" Gwaine is scared now but he seems to keep his cool.

"Let me show you," Alvina says, her voice possessive. She takes Gwaine's hand and though he is hesitant he follows her out of the cave and into the spring waters. She leads him across the river due from a path of rocks and she tip toes out to a clearing where the moon shines on the grassy field.

"What are you doing?" Gwaine asks, nervous.

"Watch," Alvina steps out into the light of the moon and as it engulfs her, her ears turn out and become much more sharper, much like an elfs. She looks taller almost and her skin shines in the moon light. Her hair look almost white and her golden eyes look brighter and bigger than before. She is beautiful. Scary, but beautiful.

"W-what are you!?" Gwaine demands as he steps away from her.

"I am Alvina, Elf Charmer. Daughter of king Sherehalm and the seductress Queen," she announces.

"No," Gwaine gasps. He had only heard of the elf king and his seductress queen (Gwaine could have sworn he had more than one queen) in stories and legends. He never thought they were real.

"G-get away from me!"

"I HAVE LIVED TO BE A HUNDRED YEARS OLD GWAINE AND MUCH WISER THAN YOU THINK!" she is screaming now.

Gwaine runs away from her and keeps running into the night.

The next day he does not see Alvina and he is in hiding. He thinks about leaving town...Rochstead he thinks it is called. The day after that he goes to the tavern and decides that none of it was real and that Alvina was never real either. Drink after drink he is completely convinced.

The day after the incident in the tavern Gwaine wakes up drunk and sleeping in a pig's den. Little children are laughing at him and he groans as he gets up.

"Gwaine?"

He falls back down and yelps as he sees a beautiful Alvina staring down at him.

"Gwaine are you okay?"  
"Get away from me," Gwaine mumbles as he tries to get back up again.

"Gwaine please!" Alvina begs him. "Please talk to him."  
"Now you're the compassionate one eh?" Gwaine says in a sarcastic tone. He is still angry at her. Well...angry and scared.

"Gwaine let me show you my people! We are innocent really! We are charmbers, elfs of love and light."  
"I don't believe that there is anything _light_ about you."

"Just talk to me Gwaine! Please talk to me!" she puts herself in his way so he cannot leave the pig's den.

Gwaine sighs and a possessive feeling comes over him. As if something is controlling him.

"Come with me Gwaine," Alvina hisses as her eyes turn into a deep purple.

"Okay," Gwaine whispers, his voice barley there. He feels possessed and takes Alvina's hand as she leads him far, far away from Rochstead.


End file.
